Family Issuses
by enigma of rivendell
Summary: Non-Magic! Harry is the Black sheep of his christian family, he is gay, does drugs, and listens to violent music. This is his story to redemption.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- (Looks around suspiciously) Of course I don't own it! Actually no, no I don't own anything related to Harry Potter that all belongs to JK Rowling! This is my only disclaimer!

AN- well here you go! Another new story!! Ok well you know the deal you read and then you hit the little green button at the bottom of the page and Review!

~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

The messy black haired teen stumbled drunkenly into the apartment a blue haired teen stumbling after him. The black haired teen, known as Harry was five feet two inches tall and had a thin built frame. His boyfriend, the blue haired teen, Cyrus was the total opposite; he was six feet tall and very muscular.

They stumbled the rest of the way into Cyrus's apartment and immediately headed towards the bed.

" I want you!" moaned the sixteen-year-old Harry as they stumbled onto the bed.

The two teens were no stranger to sex and had been doing it for the last three or four months. Harry's parents didn't know and Cyrus didn't have any parents to worry about. Harry's parents also weren't aware of the fact that their son was gay. Little did anyone know soon the shit was about to hit the fan. Soon everyone would know everything, and nobody's mistakes would be kept secret anymore.

~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Harry was awakened the sound of his phone ringing. Groggily he made his way a crossed the room were his phone laid.

" Hello." He mumbled

" Harry! Where the hell have you been!?!? Your mother and I have been so worried! And your brother! He stayed up all night waiting for you to get home! What is wrong with you?" A very angry James yelled a crossed the phone.

" I was uhh I spent the night at Cyrus's house." Explained Harry.

As far as Lilly and James were concerned Cyrus was simply a very close "friend" of Harry's. They also though that he was a bad example since he was legally emancipated and usually got into things like smoking, drugs, sex, and gangs.

" Well get your ass home now!!!!!" he screamed.

Hanging up his phone Harry exited the bedroom and left a note on the table before heading home.

~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

On his way home Harry began thinking of how he got into this whole fucked up situation.

Lilly and James Potter were the perfect example of a golden family, or so everybody thought. They attended church almost every evening and were very strict when it came to the Christian teachings. When Harry was thirteen he finally realized he was gay, around that same time the Church pastor began lecturing about how unlawful gay marriage was. This is what made Harry rebelled violently against his parents and he church of Christianity and all their teachings. Harry remembered thinking how much he hated his parents and brother for being so perfect but then came to the conclusion that they weren't perfect. Harry was dragged out of his musings when he spotted the families two story white house.

~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Upon coming home Harry was dragged into the house by an overly worried Lilly and James. They all but dragged him into kitchen were his brother Nick and his two uncles Remus and Sirius sat at the kitchen table.

" Harry!" yelled Sirius shooting up and hugging his godson.

" Um hi?" greeted Harry shoving Sirius back into his seat. Sirius looked hurt at this action but Harry didn't care he had a very bad headache that put him in a mood.

" Harry the reason that we are all here is because we feel like you have drifted away from us." Explained Lilly.

" Oh for the love of god I'm not doing this right now I have one hell of a headache!" exclaimed Harry.

" HARRY JAMES WE ARE DOING THIS RIGHT NOW!!" shouted Remus who was usually very controlled.

" Fine!" Yelled Harry thinking that he best let this happen so he could go and take a very long nap. So with much sluggishness Harry Took the last reaming seat at the table were they were all seated. Unfortunately for him the last seat was located in between his two parents.

" Now Harry we stayed up all last night thinking that you were lying in some abounded alley dead or dyeing!" started Harry's golden boy brother Nick.

" Harry what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Lilly egged on by Harry's continued silence and lack or reaction.

" Well all I can tell you is that obviously I'm not dead or dying somewhere in an abounded alley…yet." Smirked Harry who was obviously pissed about how much they seemed to care.

~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

as long as Harry could remember it had always been

" Were are you?"

" When are you coming home?"

" Who's going to be there?"

Then as Harry got older it became

" Why do you smell like smoke?"

" Why did you that to your teacher?"

" You'd better get that D up to a C!"

" Were are you? Why aren't you home?"

" Are you a complete idiot?"

Finally one day when harry was fourteen it became

" WERE SENDING YOU TO MILATARY SCHOOL!"

After that day Harry went to Military school until he got expelled when he was fifteen for selling and making fake ids. Lucky he had gotten off with a simple mister minor but his parents had kept him on a tight leash ever since then.

~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

" HARRY DO YOU FIND THIS SITUATION FUNNY?!?!?!" screamed Lilly losing her composer.

" Yes mother I bet he does! I mean like he is always out late parting and doing god knows what!" added Nick

" Harry we are all very concerned about your well being!" tried Sirius.

" Harry you have to believe us! We love you and only want what's best for you!" pleaded James.

" BULLSHIT!" yelled Harry now totally fed up.

Then Harry decided to drop the bombshell.

" WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH YO ULOVE ME AFER I TELL YOU THAT IM GAY!! YAA YOU HERE THAT I LIKE MEN!! SO YOU AND YOUR STUPID CHURCH CAN STICK THAT IN YOIUR JUICE BOX AND SUKC IT!" he screamed

After that Harry fled form the house leaving a very shocked household behind.

~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

AN- See the little green button?


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Well Here is Chapter two Enjoy oh and the next chapter I will describe things a bit better for you, the house, the characters, the rooms and such! Sorry I'm not good at adding descriptive scenes into the story so I thought that I would go ahead and describe things to ya! Ok well R&R!

FYI- Sirius and Remus are NOT gay together! They simply live together!

Disclaimer- in chapter one!

Chapter 2. OMG WTF he actually did that?!?!

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

After Harry's family got over the shock of what Harry said all chaos broke out.

" Oh my god I'm a horrible mother!" moaned Lilly in distress.

" Were did we go wrong?" questioned Sirius.

" Oh my god no wonder he rebelled! We've been teaching him all about how gay marriage is wrong but we never thought that he himself might be gay!" exclaimed Remus finally piecing it together.

" Holy Shit my brother is gay!" whispered Nick.

" We have to get him back and tell him that we still love him, that were ok with him being gay." Stated James slouching down into his chair defeated

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

After Harry rushed out of the house he headed to the local club and got mercifully drunk. A few hours of stumbling around later Harry called Cyrus and the two agreed to meet up at an all night diner since most restaurants weren't open at one in the morning.

The little dinner that the two ended up meeting at was a simple brick building with a simple arched entryway. They got seated at a both in the back of the building and both ordered a hamburger and fries.

" So your family finally found out that your gay?" asked Sirius.

" Yeah I literally screamed it for the whole neighbor hood to hear." Replied Harry taking a bit into his hamburger.

" You know you can always stay at my place." Offered Cyrus.

" Thanks but I think that I might go and work things out, besides I need access to the money under my mattress. Not that Lilly and James know that." Smirked Harry.

Whenever Harry was in public, or not at home he referred to his parents as simply Lilly and James.

"Ok Harry!" Said Cyrus as they finished their meal.

" Yeah but before I do that I want to get a tattoo." Said Harry

" Ok well I know a dude who does them, and lets just say that he owes me a favor." Said Cyrus paying the bill and leaving a tip.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Harry's tattoo turned out to be a cloaked figure that resembled the Grim Reaper on his upper left shoulder. As the two boys exited the Tattoo Parlor, Harry in tight black leather pants and a Marilyn Manson shirt and Cyrus in ripped, and faded blue jeans and a slipknot shirt, they decided to go to Cyrus's house and get stoned. Their drug choice was Heroin.

When they got to Cyrus's apartment they took a shot of Heroin and started coming up with crazy ideas brought on by their use of the drug.

" Hey dude you know that old Lady who lives next to you?" asked Harry referring to the ninety-two old lady, with eight hundred cats and very saggy boobs.

" Yeah" giggled Cyrus.

" Well I'll give you thirty bucks if you sleep with her." Bet Harry

As strange as it may seem for Harry betting his boyfriend to sleep with someone else Harry and Cyrus considered themselves more as friends with benefits.

" Ewww Harry why would I do that?" asked Cyrus

" Cause you need the money to buy more drugs." Explained Harry.

" Fine ill do it!" Said Cyrus.

" You have to tape it!" added Harry

" Eww dude! Fine but that's it!" said Cyrus grabbing his video camera and heading out the door.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

The next morning when Harry woke up he noticed that he was still at Cyrus's house.

' Ugh I should head home.' He thought thinking of his parents raiding his room.

Just as Harry was about to walk out the door Cyrus strutted in and tossed a tape into Harry's arms.

" I did it and now you owe me thirty bucks." Said Cyrus going over to his Minnie fridge and grabbing a beer.

" Eww you did? Well were just have to watch this tape and see!" joked Harry hoping that Cyrus didn't really sleep with the elderly woman next door.

" Ok then put it in and you'll see." Replied Cyrus sitting down on the black leather couch.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Thirty minutes later Harry was left gaping in shock. Cyrus had actually slept with the ninety two year old woman next door. Not only slept with her but did far more than he wished to see or even think about.

" Well that must have been an awkward break feast." Joked Harry handing Cyrus his hard earned thirty dollars.

" Actually when I left her she wasn't breathing and looked rather pale." Said Cyrus still obviously under the affect of the Heroine.

" Oh god you killed her! Oh my god we have to call the police!" Panicked Harry pulling out his cell and calling the cops.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

An hour and a half later Harry and Cyrus found themselves sitting in Jail, under drug related charges. Harry hadn't really been thinking when he called the cops and they arrived to find two teenage boys still high with a dead lady next-door.

" Mr. Potter the judge will see you now." Said the police officer that had been watching the Jail cell for the last hour or so.

The cop then escorted Harry to the court room where he seen Lilly and James sitting at the little table with their lawyer sitting next to them. The cop sat Harry down next to the lawyer and so the court case began.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

When the court case finally came to an end Harry was escorted once again to a small room where an electric bracelet was put on his ankle. This bracelet would tell the authorities if Harry tried to leave the property. The judge had gracefully given Harry twelve months under house arrest and a once a week drug rehabilitation group. He later found out that since Cyrus was emancipated he got two years in federal prison for possessing illegal substances and giving them to a minor.

Later that day when the family got back home Lilly and James sat Harry down to have a very serious talk. Nick was staying at a friend's house so the house was empty except for Harry and his parents.

" Harry the first thing that I would like to tell you is that were perfectly fine with you being gay. We realized after you took off that we'd been telling almost all of your life ho wrong gay marriage is and we never took into account that you might just be gay. For this we are deeply sorry." Said James reaching over attempting to take Harry's hand.

" Harry baby we don't know what you've gotten yourself into or how you slipped so far away from us but we want to help you get out of it. Now me and your father need to know how long you've been doing drugs, and if there is anything else you wish to tell us." Added Lilly.

Harry really didn't know how to feel about this; a few hours he had been a regular teenage boy rebelling against the world. But now his world had come collapsing around him. He was under house arrest, and now was due to spent countless hours discussing his life with his two godforsaken parents. Not to mention he would have to deal with his golden boy brother Nick, and knowing his parents, they would do everything in their power to help rebuild the boy's relationship. Harry didn't even know what they were going to do about school, before he had gone to classes and cheated when it came to finals. But now he would he have to even go to school? House arrest is house arrest. Harry guessed that his parents would tell him in due time.

" Well I guess that there is no way of getting out of this so I might as well get it all out on the table at once. To answer your first question I've been doing drugs since I was fifteen. I have a tattoo that I got last night on my upper left shoulder. Cyrus was not only my friend; he was also my friend with benefits. I have six thousand dollars under my mattress from selling drugs and I like to party hard with gang lords and their minions. I get drunk on a daily bases, so you might as well call me an alcoholic too. Some may consider me a Atheist because I don't believe in the teachings of god, but unlike you may think that does not make me evil. That is about all I can think of." Explained Harry suppressing a laugh at the looks on Lilly and James faces.

" Oh god my poor baby." Said Lilly tears glistening in here eyes.

" Son, we'll help you rid yourself of your drug and Alcohol problems. As for you not believing in the teachings of the bible I guess were learn to cope. Oh and we wont make you get rid of the money under your mattress instead you will place it in a colleague fund. Also there will obviously be no more partying with gang lords and their minions. I want you to know that I do not approve of your tattoo. Oh and about Cyrus I don't like the boy and I recommend you stay away from him, but I have a very important question to ask you. Harry will any of these gang lords come after you? Do you have any enemies in the gang world?" asked James.

" Well the only gangs that would come after me are the weak ones, besides I'm under the protection of the biggest gang Lord in the business! Thanks to Cyrus I got very high up in the gangs "want to have on their side list"." Said Harry

" Oh and why is this?" asked James

" Well let's just say that I made quite a few gangs fake ids." Smirked Harry.

" Harry you need to stop this! It is against the law and will land you in big trouble! We will be discussing this further but right now we need to move on." Said James pressing his hands into his face.

" Ok then now that that is out of the way, your probably wondering about your schooling situation." Spoke Lilly finally collecting herself.

"Yes actually I figured you'd tell in due time." Replied Harry pouring himself another glass of water from the pitcher that James had sat on the table.

" Well then, you will be going to your same High School with a Parole Officer with you having to check in with everyday. Your brother can help you get caught up when he gets home. Now that everything is in order how about you go up to your room and get situated. Ohh and Harry your Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius are coming over for dinner." Explained Lilly standing up from the table obviously going to start dinner.

" Ok mother." Replied Harry

Before Harry could get up and go to his room James grabbed his had to hold him back.

" Harry I know that we've not had the best relationship but I want to make this work. If you ever need anyone to talk to I want you to know that I'm here." Said James

" Ok dad. Ill keep that in mind." Replied Harry heading up to his room.

AN- Well till next chapter! Oh and I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful sister Izzy, who helped me sort out my ideas! "I had some fucked up thoughts but she made it work"


End file.
